Dark Pit x Reader
by Starryskies17
Summary: It's a Wednesday, which means you walk home from school, but what you don't expect is to find a certain angel along the way, what secrets will you uncover?
1. Chapter 1 Surprises

_Author's Note: Just something I've been working on, enjoy!_

 _Ding-dong!_

The bell signals the end of another school day.

I pick up my backpack, pull it over my shoulder, grab my books and keys and I'm off. I made sure today that I didn't have to go back to my locker because I wanted to be one of the first ones out. No jostling in the swarms of crowds or annoyingly getting caught behind people who walk so slow it makes me question what they would do in an apocalypse.

Besides, today is Wednesday so I walk home. I love the walks home because I can feel the wind on my face and the scent of pine trees that line the sidewalk. The familiar crunch of leaves under my boots, an experience autumn always brings. I sing a song in my head as I try and avoid the cracks on the pavement. I've never been superstitious, just that it just does good to occupy some of the time on my thirty-minute journey.

Thirty, twenty, fifteen, ten, five minutes zoom by as quickly as the cars around me. I approach the red octagon stop sign that may signal for cars to stop, but for me, it tells me I must turn right.

When I first began walking home it was difficult to memorize the way to my house from here. It was a maze of streets, some dead ends that were only cul-de-sacs, others that could take you right through to the other end of the city if you walked long enough. Twists and turns and lefts and rights and sideways and reverse. Just kidding about that last one, I don't think I've ever really had to walk in reverse, I mean sure I would for fun, but not out of obligation.

After I turn the street, numerous maples come into view. They start off the front of each house. Patches of green grass here and there, some flooded with clovers, never really four-leaf, and others with dandelions. A couple blocks ahead I see something peculiar. Something black? I turn my head to watch for anyone but there is no one around except for me. I pick up my pace a bit and walk past what was supposed to be my next left turn, but instead I head for the black. Upon further inspection, to my surprise it is a person. A boy.

He has jet-black hair, and a sort of laurel wreath of gold around his head. He wears a black tunic with hints of more gold and a little purple, and most surprisingly, black wings that stick out even onto the black asphalt street. At first I think it is someone dressed up for Halloween or something with fake wings, but I bend down. I graze the wings with my fingers and they feel real, not like bird feathers exactly, but I can tell they aren't fake. I jump back a little, startled, at my discovery.

I move him a little but I get no response other than the rising and falling of his chest, which is good because at least I know he is still alive. I consider my options.

One, leave him here and pretend none of this happened, except would others find him? And if they did what would happen to him? Two, call someone or the neighbor to help me out, but then what would they think? What would they do? Something tells me I shouldn't attract any more attention than necessary. Three, find some impossible way to take him home with me so that I can help in any way possible.

Here it goes, I have to think of something, come on, two years of physics class can't have been for nothing. I know! It might not be the most inconspicuous idea, but better than trying to carry him. I rush to my neighbor Claude's door.

He answers immediately. "Mr. Claude! Um, sir do you remember when you said I could borrow your wooden sled anytime you needed?"

He raises his eyebrow but nods.  
"Can I borrow it now?"

He laughs, "Really now (y/n)? Of all times."

I smile, "I know I know, but it is really important this time…er school project."

He shrugs and goes inside. Five minutes later he comes out with a wooden and red sled. I thank him, but turn back. I have a suspicion. "Mr. Claude one more thing, tell me what you see on that patch of grass there." I point to the spot where the boy is laying.

"Uh, just a patch of grass, nothing else why?"

I sigh in relief. "Nothing, just thank you again." I make my way back to the boy after I'm sure Mr. Claude is not watching me.

I set up the sled and position the boy on it. I take the extra rope out of my backpack from a skit in German class and I secure him onto it. I grab hold of the other end, and start pulling. Not as heavy as I would have thought, and I slide it across the grass to make sure I'm not causing extremely loud noises. Even if anyone heard, pulling a sleigh is less questionable than pulling a sleigh with a person on it.

All the way to my house I do this and it takes me ten minutes, five more than usual. I unstrap him and take him to our guest room. I plop him on the bed and then I realize the damage to his right wing. It is severely damaged as if he was dragged across a stony and hard surface and it has been scraped through. There is dried blood toward the center and a few tears. I feel terrible. Who could have done this? His wing is so fragile.

I head for the antiseptic and bandages in the bathroom cabinet next door. I clean the blood off first and then dress the wound as best as I can. Luckily I volunteered at the hospital over the summer, so I've seen this done more than once to understand how to. I suspect he has feeling in his wing so I use a needle filled with numbing solution (yes I stole one from the hospital in case of emergencies) and I stick it in his wing. His body jerks a bit but then relaxes.

I take a deep breath. I notice he has a few cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs and I fix those too as best I can and prop him up with some pillows. I leave a glass of water on the dresser and a banana (I hope he knows what that is). I leave to eat myself and when I come back he is awake, and sitting up.

He glares daggers at me and immediately tries to stand up as if to leave or fight, I can't tell but he stumbles, and leans on the bed again for support.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I found you hurt and unconscious on my way home today, so I brought you here so that I could fix you up, maybe help you out if I can."

"Thanks but no thanks," he decides to tell me, "I don't need help."

He winces and glances at his injured wing, then back at me in surprise.

"Yea, I fixed your wing it was pretty bad," I point out.  
He sighs, "Who are you? Where even am I? I get that I'm in your house but where?"

Wow not even so much as a thank you.

I laugh, "Sorry I'm (y/n), if you mean where are you in my house, you are in a guest bedroom, if, however, you mean like the city and place which is probably what you are asking, you are in Salicite City, on Earth."

"On Earth…" he mutters.

I press my lips together, "Yeah, I added that last part in because I figured you weren't…from Earth."

He shakes his head, "no, no I'm not."

"Skyworld," he says, "that's where I came from."

"Skyworld…skyworld…I think I've read about it in one of the mythology books, but I can't remember much…maybe you fell out of the sky? Do you remember anything?"

"Not much…my name's Dark Pit by the way. I think I was in combat with…someone…they were too powerful…knocked me out."

I fold my arms, "Interesting, do- do you have any idea how to get back?"

He puts his hand over his face, "No, no, I have to get out of here."

He makes another failed attempt at getting up, but this time I rush over to him to keep him from collapsing.

"Hey, listen I'll help you, I promise, but right now, you need to get some rest, there is absolutely no way you can go out there right now if you can barely even stand up," I implore him.

"I-I don't need rest…or help…especially not from a human." He barely manages to get out.

I put my hands on my waist, "Well this human most likely just saved your life so you," I walk over to him, "are going to rest."

"C-Can't make me," he retorts.

"Oh yeah? Stubborn are we? Ok." I grab his arms.

"What are you doing?" He asks, startled.

I push him back onto the bed, making sure to still be gentle with his wing.

He resists, but I keep him there, "Since you _aren't_ human, you are not used to the medicines that we have. For example, take Nyquil, it is supposed to help you go to sleep. Though honestly it's more like a drug because it basically knocks you out cold within twenty minutes of taking it. If it works this way on us, it'll have a stronger affect on you."

"Still can't make me take it though," he says confidently.

"Hmph," I scoff, "I was hoping you'd say that. I take out a clean needle, "say hello to needle."

He moves back, alarmed. "What the? Do you just keep these things around the house?"

"Yep, this happens when you have two parents who are both doctors," I say, "so will you consent to just rest, or will I have to use this on you?"

He turns over on the bed, and closes his eyes.

I roll my eyes. "That wasn't so hard was it? Good night Dark Pit."

I switch off the lights, and close the door, but he is actually too tired to protest.

I make my way back to the kitchen and fix myself something to eat while I contemplate what I'm going to do when my parents get home, how I am going to tell them to stay out of the guest room at all costs! How was I supposed to provide an explanation for that?

I moan and put my hands on my face, but think, if Mr. Claude couldn't see him, could my parents? I set my plate down gently in the sink, and go back into the guest bedroom where I find, surprisingly, he is still resting on the bed. I smile and grab some of my books from the kitchen and put them on the desk of the bedroom, turn on the dim lamp and get to work.

When I hear the unlocking of a door and the rambling of keys I head straight to the front door where I greet my parents.

"H-Hi mom and dad." I try to fake a smile to hide my nervousness.

They walk in and my dad says, "Hello dear, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-uh just don't feel very well I suppose," I lie.

"Ah, ok well how was your day?" my mom continues.

"Good, good! Yours?"

"Busy, but interesting," they look at each other and some sort of information passes between them, but I don't catch up on it.

I just shrug and declare, "I'm going to do my homework in the guest room ok? Uh, try not to come in too much though because, um it's just a lot of studying, I need to concentrate."

They flinch in surprise, "Ok darling," my dad smiles," whatever you need to do."

I thank them and head back. When I do, the angel, Dark Pit is sitting up. I close the door and cross my arms, "what did I say?"

"I don't have to listen to you. Thanks for the help, really but I have to get out there. I need to know what is going on, what happened in the battle."

"Can you fly?" I inquire.

"I'm determined to try."

"More like determined to break your wing," I mutter.

"Hmph," he scoffs.

"At least try to get some sleep for the rest of the day, then you can leave tomorrow how about that?" I say.

"Fine."

He doesn't sound too happy about it, but I still know that he needs it if he wants to get back home.

I roll my eyes, and get back to my calculus homework.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Visitors

_Author's Note: Wow, it has been a long time since I've updated this story but I lost motivation for a while. Good news, it's back! Enjoy!_

"…(y/n)…(y/n)…(y/n)!" I hear a soft but intense whisper, and a firm poke in my shoulder.

"H-huh?" I moan in response, fluttering my eyes open, sitting up in my chair, and rubbing my eyes with my hands.

I look down at my desk, growing pale quickly, my heartbeat increasing. "Oh no!" I cry out. "Ah, I fell asleep on my books again…this has to stop happening." I sigh and silently curse myself. I never finished studying for that English exam.

Quickly remembering why I had even woken up in the first place, I glance up and see Dark Pit behind me. I knit my eyebrows together and check my watch for the time.

5:00 AM

I open my mouth to say something, but I reconsider, firstly analyzing.

 _Why would he be waking me up at this hour anyway? Had one of my parents come to knock at the door?_

I blurt out, "Why did you wake me?" a bit more rudely than I had really wanted to.

"You don't usually wake up around this hour?" he asks, obviously puzzled.

"No!" I almost laugh. I point to the window, "For goodness sakes its still dark outside!"

He shrugs, deciding, "You humans are all so weird. Why would you only get up when it's light out?"

I roll my eyes, "That's not exactly what I meant. Sure we get up early at times, but when we don't have to, honestly the more sleep the better."

"But why-" he starts to protest but I cut him off.

"I'm not in the mood for explaining right now. Either way I should be thanking you I needed to continue studying."

He nods as a you're welcome, and is about to continue with the topic, but pauses. "What exactly are you studying for?"

"To tell you the truth I've actually asked myself that several times." I joke.

Then I notice he appears genuinely bewildered.

I make a mental note to myself to remember he lack familiarity with the way we 'humans' live our lives.

"Hmm," I begin to think of a way to elaborate. "Well um, you see, everyone studies, or is at least supposed to from a young age. Achieving higher levels of education allow us to later follow our dream career paths because it gives us the opportunity to go to college. The point is to end up doing something you really love you know? Personally, I want to make a difference in this world, leave my mark by aiding others through a practice in medicine."

"I understand. By your medicine practice do you mean healing?" he questions.

I smile slightly, "I suppose you could call it that."

"Right," he says, semi-understanding. "So then, where do you go to learn?"

"School," I reply simply.

Then something dawns on me.

"You've never really gone to school have you? How have you learned to read and write?"

He averts his gaze, and I can see the faintness of a blush on his face.

He finally says, "I can read, but I never really learned to write."

"Oh," I say, biting my lower lip.

He shakes his head, "Doesn't matter, not like I need to be able to do so where I belong. Fighting monsters doesn't require infinite amounts of studying. Only training and instinct."

"I need more of that," I mumble, referring to the instinct part of his statement.

"What?" he asks.

I shake my thoughts, "Nothing."

We hear a crash from outside the bedroom, almost like the shattering of glass and my heart sinks to my feet. We look at each other and rush to the door. I get there first and open it, expecting to see complete disaster, like glass shards strewn across the floor, furniture upturned, the front door forced wide open, but I don't. What I see is slightly different. The only thing that catches my sight is the broken window across the room, but there is no evidence of anything that might have caused it. Despite the window being smashed, there aren't even pieces of it left behind anywhere, which I find strangely odd considering they have to have gone somewhere. Dark Pit stands idle next to me, eyes narrowed. He walks toward the mess and I decide to follow him.

"What could have done this?" I ask, hoping he knew the answer.

"I'm not completely sure," he replies, "But it kind of looks like-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because we look up and two giant floating pink eyeballs appear before us. I nearly scream. They have tentacle like appendages that are yellow tipped, and their giant irises are blue with somewhat of an overlaying green. I didn't need to question the fact that they were pretty angry despite their appearance that made them seem as if they couldn't care less about us. The one on the left opened its eye wider while its iris turned a slight orange, and something told me that wasn't a good sign. Immediately I felt a hand at my wrist as I was yanked in the opposite direction. Dark Pit nearly dragged me behind one of the pieces of furniture and I peeked enough to see that the monster, or whatever it was had fired a purplish energy projectile that barely missed me. However, it did hit the kitchen table instead. _Crash!_ I heard as the table was knocked completely over, and all of the plates and silverware on top were thrown into the air and flung at the wall.

"Wonder how much that'll cost," I winced, slightly annoyed. I turned to Dark Pit, "Thank you," I said.

He nodded, but didn't seem to be paying much attention to me. Probably because there were two abnormal beings in the room still. Suddenly realizing he turned to me, "Won't the noise wake up your parents?" He questioned.

I gave a half-smile, "No, my parents left for work already, they tend to leave around four in the morning because they have early shifts at the hospital."

"Good," he says, "One less problem to deal with."

"What are you going to do with them?" I ask.

"That's a good question. Normally I'd just take out my bow, but as luck would have it, I didn't happen to bring any weapons with me and I can't just go up and punch them or anything like that," he responds, somewhat sarcastically.

"What about a sword?" I offer.

"A sword would work," he accepts, a little surprised.

"My dad keeps a Katana in his bedroom. He claims it's just for decoration, but to be honest, I think he's a little paranoid about criminals breaking in or something. Anyway, it _is_ a weapon and if it works for you…" I trail off.

"It should for now," he decides, "The only dilemma is getting to the room without one of those things catching up to us."

I start thinking and I have an idea. "If you distract them, I can run to my dad's room and get you that Katana. All you have to do is trust me." I extend my hand out to him.

He examines my gesture and then looks up at me. He shakes my hand, making the deal and says, "Fine, but you better make it quick."

I nod in agreement. We both run out from behind the dresser and I make my way directly to my parents' room. I nearly jump on top of the bed, and swiftly snatch the dangerous decoration off the wall, not caring that my sudden strong movement had knocked down the beam that supported the weapon. I make my way back to the battle scene, just in time to see Dark Pit dodging another projectile as it hits one of the kitchen countertops. He comes up behind it and hits it with one of the window shards. _How am I supposed to explain that?_ I change my focus to what happening in front of me. "Dark Pit!" I call out. He turns around. "Unsheathe it, and throw it!" he demands. I'm surprised, "Are you serious! At school I'm not even allowed to carry scissors around in my hand! I am not going to throw a two foot, _sharpened,_ sword at you!" I refuse. He rolls his eyes. "Trust me," he says. "I'll catch it."

I'm still unsure. "If you get hurt…" I begin to lecture. He doesn't let me finish, "Yeah yeah, just do it hurry! Before any more come." I bite my lip, and take out the curved blade. I take a deep breath and fling it at him." To my shock, he comes up just underneath it, and takes hold of it by the handle. He sets his sights on the two monsters, and slices them both in half. I expect to see gooey slime come out, or some type of liquid resembling blood, but instead both of the creatures disappear as they explode. I run over to him, "Nice job," I say. He shrugs, "No big deal, but then as he moves to look at me, his expression turns serious.

"(Y/n)," he cautions. "Don't move."

My blood turns cold. It's right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3 Flight

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long...again. Hope you enjoy! I've been meaning to post this for a while.._

I go still, a living statue, not even daring to breathe. I close my eyes and prepare for the worst, but I hear a sharp sound behind me, and a few seconds later, "(Y/n) it's okay you can breathe now." I open my eyes and look around, but only to find the gothic angel in front of me. I relax, take a deep breath, and sigh. "Thank you," is what I manage, and he nods in acknowledgement. I groan rather loudly. "This mess…how am I supposed to explain it? I mean the window was one thing, but my entire kitchen!" I cover my face with my hands. "I'm sorry (y/n)."

I look up, surprised. Who knew this arrogant angel would be capable of an apology? "Dark Pit it's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I brought them here though," he notes, "I'm sure they were here for me."

"Even so, not your fault. Not like you're here out of your own discretion. Though I guess you weren't strong enough to be okay on your own," I tease with a smirk.

"For your information, I would have been fine without you," he retorts.

"I'm not so sure," I say, smiling.

"You're the one who wouldn't have been fine without me here, I did save you just now," he points out.

"Hmm..." I begin, "your argument is flawed. You just said the monsters were here because of you. If you hadn't been here in the first place for help, this wouldn't have happened. They were targeting you isn't that what you said?" I answer.

He rolls his eyes and I laugh triumphantly, "Ha! I win," I decide.

"For now," he replies. He glances over his shoulder and moves his wing. "It seems practically healed now," he analyzes, "I should be going, I can't imagine what's happened while I haven't been there."

I avert my gaze to the floor, disappointed but then shake my thoughts. _Why am I sad that he is leaving? He wasn't going to stay forever._ "Idiot…" I mumble to myself.

He looks at me, "what?" he asks.

"Nothing, sorry I mean, I was saying I should check your wing to make sure you won't break it if you fly," I cover up.

"Okay," he says, "I guess I wouldn't want to fall again," he jokes. He makes his way toward me, but I keep my eyes down toward his wing, not meeting his eyes.

"(Y/n)? Are you alright?" he inquires.

"Since when do you care about me, a human?" I smirk.

"I don't," he snaps, but softens his tone, "You were just acting strange."

"I'm fine," I assure him. I examine his wing, and run my fingers through his feathers to make sure the damage underneath is repaired. I had forgotten how soft his wings are, delicate feathers that fall out so easily. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I realize I am daydreaming again, take off the bandage I had put around his wing, and say, "You heal quickly."

"Don't you?" he seems confused. Here we go again. "No, if I had gotten half as much damage on my arm as you had on your wing, it would take months at least for me to heal. Of course I've never sustained any serious injuries besides scrapes and cuts now and again."

He considers this, "It's just an angel thing I suppose then. I've broken bones before and they've healed in less than a week."

"Wow," I say, truly amazed. "Well uh…you're good to go. Your wing will hold up for sure," I tell him.

"Okay," he accepts, "but what about your house? How are you going to explain it?"

"There you go caring about me again," I provoke.

"No!" he protests, "I just don't want my secret exposed is all."

"I'll figure it out, don't worry about it. I'll tell my parents someone broke in or something, nothing about you. Now seriously leave before you annoy me anymore."

"At least try to act sad about me leaving," he says.

"You're caring," I note, for the third time.

"I was joking!" he protests.

"Uh-huh," I say, unconvinced, and then laugh. "No worries I was just teasing. Seriously though, you were in such a hurry to leave before, so go!"

"Alright, you have a front yard yeah? I'll leave from there," he decides.

I nod and motion for him to follow me out the front door. I unlatch it, and swing it open, but as we both step outside and look up, there they are. Hanging in the sky, at least thirty of them, are more of those pink tentacle monsters, and they are surrounding my house. I hear Dark Pit curse under his breath behind me. In less than a second, all of the monsters have their eyes trained on us, and are prepared to fire. _They are going to destroy my entire house!_

Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around me, and my feet are no longer touching the ground as I am being lifted into the sky. I try my best to hold in the scream that rises in my throat, and I glance up to see that Dark Pit is intently focused on flying. I stop panicking and realize that he had saved my house and me by getting us both out of the monsters' line of sight in time. I smile, and though I look back to see that we are being chased, I can't help how excited I feel. I've only ever dreamed of flying, without being in a plane, without a jet pack, or skydiving. Though I'm not flying on my own, I don't have any technology surrounding me. The wind whips at my face, and the world behind me grows smaller by the minute. A few seconds later we are surrounded by clouds and as we pass through them I extend my hand out to graze them. I laugh, wonder and awe in my voice because I am physically touching them, thousands of feet in the air. I am grazing the very clouds that I was forbidden to feel for so long. We rise above the clouds at altitudes I never even thought were possible, but strangely, the air doesn't thin where we are going, or at least it doesn't feel as if it does and I am breathing perfectly. We go farther and I begin to notice floating platforms with dangling vines, more and more of them, some with buildings, and some without, and then as I feel us stop in mid air, there is a palace at the center of it all, with a statue of what seemed like a goddess, long flowing hair all the way to her ankles, and a powerful staff that gives her control over everything around her.

Dark Pit is breathing heavily, and I attribute it to the fact that he has been flying with twice the amount of weight he is used to.

"It's so beautiful," I say.

"It is," he agrees. "I took you so suddenly, but there was really no other choice, and without my bow…things wouldn't have ended well."

"I understand," I tell him. He still has his arms around my waist, of course he has to, but I flush for a second before questioning what I am feeling. I glance down below us.

"Uh…Dark Pit they're still behind us," I point out.

"I know," he reassures me, "We have to get to the palace so I get retrieve my bow."

We fly in the direction of the tall building and the statue, but instead of stopping at the stairs, he flies us all the way in, past the doors. When we enter, there is another angel walking by with white wings, brown hair and bright blue eyes. He turns toward us, astonished. "Pittoo!" he yells, "Where have you been!? And who is this?" he questions gesturing to me. I am taken aback. The two angels are practically twins. "I told you not to call me that Pit-stain!" Dark Pit yells back, "I don't have time to explain I have to get my bow!" Dark Pit rushes past into the hallway and out of sight, leaving me with a familiar face, but an ultimate stranger. The brown-haired angel seems to be the opposite of Dark Pit; he has a white tunic on, with accents of red and gold. He turns to me, "Hi! I'm Pit, sorry for him," he refers to Dark Pit, "nice to meet you! Except, who are you? Why did he bring you here?" His eyes then go wide, "wait are you a human?" _So many questions._ "Well…I," I am about to answer but I am cut off when there is a loud blast from outside. Pit flies over to the window, and I have a good guess as to what he sees. Dark Pit comes back, a curved bow in his hands. "Pit!" he calls, "We have a few things to take care of."

Pit flies down and pulls out his bow that had been strapped to his back. "No kidding," he says. The two made their way to the door and open it.


	4. Chapter 4 Introductions

_Author's note: Yayyyy next chapter!_

As soon as they do, it seems as though all hell breaks loose. As it turns out, the floating eyeballs had picked up some friends along their way in pursuit of us, and when before there were only around thirty of them, their number now clearly exceeded one hundred. Both Pit and Dark Pit are firing arrows into the mass of monsters and dodging the incoming blasts. While Dark Pit shoots arrows coated in a purple aura, Pit's arrows are coated in a sky blue light, and their bows vary in color and outline. Nevertheless, their aim is precise and accurate as every arrow finds its target. I stand back from the chaos, trying to remain uninvolved, but I keep my attention focused on their movements.

"How about we finish this Pittoo?" Pit questions.

The raven-haired angel rolls his eyes at the apparent nickname, but says, "It's about time."

Suddenly, their bows glow bright, and instead of firing one arrow at a time, one pull of the string releases five or six arrows in succession, each of them as accurate as when they were shooting them individually. The population of monsters dwindles until there are none left and the two angels high-five each other for their accomplishment. They turn toward the doors and push them back closed.

I stand there, dumbfounded but I make my way back toward them both and smile. "You guys did alright," I tease.

"Alright?" Pit scoffs, "we totally wiped those monoeyes out! I think that was our best time yet Pittoo."

"Probably," Dark Pit responds.

"So that's what those monsters are called," I notice.

No one responds to me, and the two continue to converse as if I wasn't there, occasionally bickering with each other, but I take my opportunity to consider them both. My eyes scan back and forth between the angels as I attempt to solve the mystery of their identical, yet confusingly opposite appearances. Their names alone are large indicators but I am still not so sure. It's as if they simply swapped color palettes, but then I remember. When I first met Dark Pit he was brash and cold, not even bothering to pay attention to my words at first, but when I met Pit, through I had never seen the likes of him before, nor him I, he brightly introduced himself, rushing me with questions faster than I had time to think about my responses to them. They aren't merely opposites in appearance, but character, and I can't decide if they're twins or if there is something more complicated going on. I am so lost in my thoughts I don't notice that they are saying my name until the third time.

"(Y/n)!"

"S-sorry!" I rush, "I was thinking."

"Obviously," Dark Pit notes.

I sigh, "I was trying to figure out if you guys are twins or not," I confess.

They both look at each other and Pit begins, "It's a bit more detailed than that but it doesn't matter. Just think of us as brothers."  
"Okay good enough for me," I answer.

"What about you?" Pit turns the question around, "Are you human then?"

I nod, "yes, I…"

"She found me on Earth and helped me recover. It was after I fell down during one of our battles do you remember?" Dark Pit finishes for me.

"I can answer for myself you know," I mumble, but he doesn't seem to hear me, or if he does, he doesn't pay attention to my comment.

"Oh," Pit considers, "Then thank you!" he turns toward me and suddenly moves closer to hug me tight. "Thank you for what you did."

I flush at the sudden movement, "I-it was no problem really," I insist.

"Pittoo, Lady Palutena and I were worried about you after you disappeared but I'm glad you're back! She's not here now though, she had some business to take care of with Viridi or…at least that's what she said." Dark Pit nods.

"So two questions. Who's Lady Palutena, and what's with the nickname? " I ask, trying not to giggle at that last inquiry.

Pittoo upon hearing this makes the most annoyed face I've ever seen him make, even when I was taking care of him back at home.

"Oh! I always call him that, well Lady Palutena and I do. Since, as you've noticed, we look really alike and…well hard to explain again, but he was 'born' after I was and so we started calling him Pittoo like Pit number two."

"I've told you a _million_ times to stop calling me that!" Dark Pit huffs.

I laugh, "Pit I don't need a twenty minute explanation I get it! Maybe I should call you Pittoo from now on as well," I tell the dark angel.  
"No way in hell will I let you call me that. This conversation is over," he decides.

I roll my eyes, but Pit smiles, obviously delighted to have someone else to talk to. "Lady Palutena, she's the goddess of light, and I serve her! Together we fight off evil and try our best to protect the world from harm," he beams.

"The myths are true then?" I ask, amazed, "gods and goddesses exist after all."

"Of course!" Pit says excitedly, "Lady Palutena is the best of them all!"

"In your opinion," Dark Pit points out.

"Hmph," Pit replies, giving his back to his brother and accidentally slapping him in the face with his feathery white wing.

"Ow! Watch where you're going with those things would you?" Dark Pit exclaims.

"Ha-ha sorry…" Pit apologizes.

I stifle a laugh, but the happy moments are interrupted when a sudden vibration passes through the entire building and I am nearly knocked off my feet. I place my hands out beside me to maintain my balance.

"Do I want to know what that was?" Pit asks, regaining his balance as well.

Dark Pit holds his hands up in innocence "didn't come from me."

I stumble, a little dizzied, "It came from outside," I warn.

"Really?" Pit inquires, and turns toward the door, obviously contemplating whether he really desired to see for himself or not. He takes a few steps forward, but Dark Pit catches him by the wrist, "Wait, listen," he cautions. A few moments later, a similar vibration passes through the ground and I swear I can feel it through the tips of my fingers. It's almost as if someone is taking an oversized sledgehammer to the floor. That is, until the vibrations begin occurring with less intensity but with greater quantity. One right after another, like gigantic footsteps going _thump, thump, thump, thump._

"That's not a reassuring sound," I bite my lip.

Dark Pit grits his teeth, "Pit," his voice is laced with caution, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Pit shakes his head, clearly not understanding the silent communications from his sibling. Pit doesn't have much time to consider it any further because abruptly, the door begins to rattle and the thumps are no longer directed to the floor, but to the door instead. Something is trying to break through. The entire frame structure of the door begins to cave in, and I hold down a scream, frozen in place.

Pit gets a sudden realization, "Clubberskull," he says, his face turning pale.

"What's a- " I begin, but then the doors are smashed open and I try and dodge as many pieces of flying debris as I can. In the door way is a massive monster, unlike anything I could have imagined.

I stare in shock as all three of us including the monster have been paralyzed in place.

"I-is that a giant…heart?"

 _Author's note: Thanks you for reading! Fav/comment if you enjoy:)_


	5. Chapter 5 Returning?

**Author's Note: Yay! Update :) Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading! (and also dealing with how long I take to update...sorry about that)**

"Yeah…it's deadly too," Pit informed me. Yet even after hearing that, my feet were frozen in place. Besides being massive, the thing might as well have hopped out of a nightmare. It looked like its aorta and pulmonary arteries and veins were intertwined, yet served as the Clubberskull's arms. Its left arm ended in the broken jaw of a skull with horns and razor teeth, and on the end of its right arm was the other upper half of the head of the skull. To make matters worse, it had an enormous vertically aligned red eye in the center of its body and veins stood out prominently throughout the rest of the creature.

"R-run?" I suggested, my body trembling with fear.

"Unfortunately," Pit said, "We can't run. This is our home. It shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Dark Pit nodded in agreement, "It made a mistake…coming here." Both of them had an equal amount of determination in their eyes. Part of me wanted so desperately to try and help but what could I do? Hope to throw a rock at it? No, I didn't want to get in their way. Still, I couldn't help feeling embarrassed that this was already the second monster I was running from, even if I'd never encountered them before. I never liked feeling so helpless.

The Clubberskull focused its gaze on the three of us.

"Here we go," Pit said, getting his bow ready. Dark Pit did the same. Without word, I backed away slowly. I blinked and the monster was right in front of the two angels. It was surprisingly fast on its two veined arms, but it moved only on its arms and left huge dents in the floor from each pounding.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Dark Pit grabbed his bow at either end and split it in two,

I hated the feeling of uselessness above everything:

It started when I was called "useless" in middle school by a bully. It made sense to me at the time. I'd never been active enough to contribute to the class, but I also didn't fail my assignments. During P.E., especially when we played team sports, I wasn't an invaluable asset to my team, but I was never horrible. Even when I began to play guitar, I could always get the song, but I was never an outstanding performer. I was always _just_ average, at practically everything, or at least it felt that way. It took me some time to realize that I was always average because I've always been overly ambitious. Instead of being involved in two activities, consistently, I was involved in seven. I wanted to do everything, and my will to do that left me frustrated because I couldn't ever do better at one thing, but it was only because of lack of time.

My parents are both doctors. They both have some of the highest acknowledgments in their field. They're dedicated, and hardworking, and so kind through all of it and I…

Well I had nothing. I felt like if I didn't do it all, I wasn't good enough. I could never be good enough. I couldn't match up to them.

Worse than either of those things…I watched my friend die in front of me. She was hit by an oncoming car as we were crossing the street and I can picture that day so vividly. I was twelve. I was thinking the entire time…going over each little movement in my head, and so desperately asking, _what could I have done to help?_ I kept convincing myself that if I had just done ONE thing differently that day, maybe it wouldn't have turned out like it did. I didn't want to have no control. I didn't want to be helpless.

Pit and Dark Pit were attacking the monster from opposite sides, each handling one arm of the creature, and they dodged attacks from either side with fluidity. Except the monster, turns out, wasn't stupid. Just as Pit missed a blow to the head, the Clubberskull used the other arm to nail Pit in the side, ignoring the attack from Dark Pit. Pit was flung against the wall, his body slumping a little, but he got back up and charged once more.

How long could they stand it?

Wasn't there another weapon around here somewhere I could use? No of course not. Even if there were, I'd never know how to use it properly.

I thought about my parents again. I remember feeling distant from them. So far away from their accomplishments, and compared to those awards and diplomas hung up on our walls around the house I felt insignificant.

I found out that wasn't true.

"I love you," are the three words I'd heard every day, from both my parents. They always asked me how my day went, what crazy thing I was planning next, how I felt, and my mom especially asked me about my love life but I always dodged her prying questions. They were genuinely interested in me. Not my grades, not my performances. Just me.

"Pit!" Dark Pit called out, "Is it me, or is this thing about a hundred times stronger than usual?"

Pit nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm. "Yeah definitely. Maybe it's on steroids."

I could hear the face palm Dark Pit was doing at that moment that Pit responded.

Dark Pit continued on, they both did, fighting the creature, but every so often yelling out to each other.

"I mean, usually I can handle one of these myself," Dark Pit added in.

"Show off," Pit responded, ducking under the Clubberskull's arm, and stabbing it in the side.

After that, I felt better about everything I did, and I stopped overextending myself so that I could focus on a few things I loved to do. I'm still stubborn though, and neither my friends nor my family are hesitant to point it out. I don't back down easily, especially away from my problems, and I can't stand leaving someone else to take care of something for me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

During their attacks I noticed one spot that the creature would not let them get to. It's eye, right in the center. A loss of vision would be terribly disarming. I scanned around for something…anything sharp enough to do the trick from a longer 's when I noticed another bow on the other side of the room, hung up on a rack in the hallway.

It _had_ to be a bow. I remember my archery lessons back in fifth grade…and especially how they didn't go so well for me. I nearly hit my coach in the head with one once. Granted, it wasn't piercingly sharp, but it would have hurt.

This, no doubt, was a deathly bow. Considering what I had seen Pit and Dark Pit's own bows do to the monoeyes.

My will tugged at my legs to move forward.

I HAD to do something.

I gritted my teeth and made a b-line for the bow. I grabbed it off its hook, and this time, more carefully returned so that I could face the creature. The hard part was the sneaking around. I pressed my back against the column and realized I really only had one shot at this. If the thing saw me before hand, I wasn't so sure I could fire the weapon. My knees might lock…I might stay paralyzed like before. I took a deep breath and searched my memory for what my coach had taught me so long ago. She has said that the most important lesson was…

Pit grunted. I glanced to see blood on the floor next to him. Not good.

"What is UP with this thing?" he shouted, going in for another attack.

…the most important lesson was to trust myself. My instincts. She had said that yes, of course there was strategy, and technique, and posture. All of the above, but most of all there was focus and belief in what I wanted my body to do.

I stopped thinking about it. I took one long breath, and took a confident step out. I stood face-to-face with the monster, lifted my elbow…and realized I didn't have any arrows to shoot with.

I nearly panicked.

Then I recalled that neither Pit nor Dark Pit carried arrows, but instead, they would form as they pulled the string taut.

The butterflies in my stomach began to settle down. I pulled the string back, and aimed at the eye of the Clubberskull.

By now I noticed that it had spotted me. Pit and Dark Pit had also realized what I was doing, but I was too concentrated to hear them, or to feel the fear from the monster coming toward me.

I fired.

It was nearly a slow-motion effect, like the ones I see in movies that they do for the dramatic take on things. But for me it was real, I felt the arrow move along its path all the way to its destination where it impaled the monster straight through the eye. A slight whoosh in the air sounded.

It stopped it dead in its tracks.

I nearly celebrated.

Did I forget to mention that it only stopped it for a good five seconds? The monster flailed around for a few moments, but it seemed that it didn't only rely on its sight for its movement.

The next thing I knew I was running for my life, my footsteps pounding in my ear, as I dropped the bow and tried to escape the monster that was now trying to kill me.

"(Y/n)!" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me, but I didn't dare look. I make a U-turn around the palace with the Clubberskull chasing after me and both Pit and Dark Pit drying desperately to slow it down. I ran right out the door, and almost kept running. Until I realized there was no more ground left. I turned around. It was right there, blood oozing from the wound I gave it. It didn't really have face but it didn't need one. I could tell it was fuming. At me. It was still, however…at least at first.

Dark Pit flew down beside me. Pit was flying above.

"What were you thinking?!"

"That's just it! I wasn't!" I answered.

Dark Pit stood in front of me, swords crossed. Then the creature lunged at us. I screamed and did what was natural for me, I moved out of the way as fast as I could, and tried to drag Dark Pit along with me, flinging us as far away as I could. We fell and rolled a few times before coming to a stop, and turned our heads just in time to see the Clubberskull literally lunge off the clouds.

"Won't it-hit the Earth?" I asked, terrified.

Dark Pit stood up and offered me a hand. I took it. "No," he said, "There's a ground between Skyworld and Earth protecting it. It'll die when it hits the bottom. It was a long fall."

"Then the monoeyes?" I inquired.

He shook his head, "it has no effect on monsters who can fly."

I bit my lip.

"Now," he started, his voice gentle. I was petrified again. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I-I said I wasn't!" I repeated my earlier answer.

"You. Could. Have. Gotten. Yourself. Killed."

"I knew that..." I answered sheepishly.

Pit joined us. "Well that takes care of that. Good job (y/n)!" he offered me a high-five.

"Good job?!" Dark Pit retorted. "She could have died!"

"Umm…thanks?" I weakly returned Pit's gesture.

"Well yeah! But I-I. It's not that I don't care. I'm just happy that you cared about us enough to risk your own skin. Thanks for that."

I was taken aback, but I smiled as warmly as I could. "You don't need to thank me. You've already done too much for me. I shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place it's just that-"

"Exactly! Finally you say something that makes sen-" Dark Pit said, but I wasn't going to let him interrupt me again.

"BUT IT'S JUST THAT…I can't stand it when I feel helpless. I wanted to do something," I finished.

I folded my hands and looked down at the ground. "I…I'm sorry," I managed.

I felt a warm touch on my shoulder. "Thank you," Dark Pit said. I looked up, amazed. I smiled, but realized something. "So what now?" I questioned.

Pit glanced at his brother for an answer. Dark Pit nodded and spoke, "I'll let Pit tell his goddess about the incident. _I on the other hand,_ need to get you, (y/n), back home."

I nodded solemnly, a part of me wanting to be part of this: part of their adventure.

"Let's go," he held out his hand.

Hesitantly, I took it.


	6. Chapter 6 Sense of Adventure

**Author's Note: Yayy next chapter~**

I didn't want to leave.

But I also didn't have much of a choice.

I took his hand with reluctance, thinking that after this I might not see either of them again...Dark Pit _or_ Pit, and for some reason that really bothered me. It felt like I'd already been through so much with both of them, more than I'd ever done with any of my friends from school. Then again, it wasn't life or death situations were commonplace.

I bit my lip and pulled my hand away for an instant. This caught Dark Pit by surprise, but I turned around and rushed over to Pit as he was leaving. "Pit!" I called. He turned and smiled me, opening his arms for the hug I was going for anyway.

"It was nice meeting you," I told him, burying my face in his scarf.

"You too. I'll see you-"he was about to say but realized what he was saying. "I'll see you again," he grinned, adjusting his sentence. I laughed, trying to figure out what Pit was going to say or how he was going to act was next to impossible. I pulled away and waved goodbye. I hoped that I'd see the peppy blue-eyed angel again. I made my way back to Dark Pit who gave me an amused look, but I ignored it and allowed him to fly me down. The sky was darkening, and I could tell it was starting to get late.

The first time he'd flown me monsters were chasing after us, but this time- this time my heart wasn't racing, and I wasn't fearful. I could fully enjoy the feeling of freedom, and I savored it because I didn't know if I'd ever have it again. As we approached my house, I didn't see either of my parents' cars in the driveway and I realized I had completely forgotten about the mess I'd left beforehand. I was grateful that they hadn't arrived yet, maybe I'd have some time to clean up or make everything seem more believable. Dark Pit flew us down to my front yard and I felt a pang in my chest.

This was goodbye.

"There you go," he said. I nodded. "Listen," he started, "I know this is hard, but I need you to not say anything.."

"I know," I cut him off, "I know. Don't worry."

"You didn't let me finish," he protested. "At least don't say anything for the next three days."

I tilted my head, "why three days?"

"Because...because that's when you'll forget," he told me. "What? What do you mean I'll forget?" I asked, nervous. He looked down at the ground, "It's just what happens," he began, "After that much time your memory of me, of Pit...everything will fade away. You'll think it was a dream. Whether it was good or bad is up to you, but its just a rule the gods made since they knew that human contact was inevitable." His words hit me harder than I thought. I really was saying goodbye for the last time wasn't I? Somehow I couldn't grasp that.

"What-what about the mess?" I asked, referring to the tornado that had happened in my house during his fight. "It'll go back to how it was," he noted. "It might have already. Everything. All of the experiences you've had...they'll be no sign of them. How it works...I wish I knew."

"Why-why didn't you tell me before?" I questioned. He sighed, "One less thing for you to worry about," he replied. I could tell he didn't know what to say anymore, so he turned his back to me and was preparing to leave once again. "Goodbye (y/n)." No way was I going to let him leave me like that. I composed myself and ran up to him, embracing him from behind - which caught him off guard. I shut my eyes tight and smiled, "thank you," I said in a whisper tone. He turned around, and pulled me close, and I thought just this one time it was okay to be sad about him leaving. Odd to think that I'd only known him for two days- even less actually.

"You're welcome," he eventually whispered back. I pulled away first. He nodded at me, and then I watched him leave. I kept looking at the sky until I was sure I couldn't see him again and the stars signaled the start of the night. I went inside and realized that what he said was right. The kitchen looked as if nothing had happened to it. The window was repaired. No sign of anything. I heard keys rattling at the door.

That's when everything comes crashing down on me:

 _I had missed an entire day of school!_ My parents probably found out by now...what was I going to say? I couldn't fake being sick because that never worked with them. They were doctors, they knew better.

The door opened and I ran to the kitchen, pretending to be getting a granola bar for a snack.

"Hello dear," I heard, which was unexpected.

"Hi mom, dad," I smiled as best as I could but I felt completely guilty. I figured I'd just get it over with and tell them before I got in some serious trouble.

"I missed school today," I blurted out.

"(Y/n)..." I heard in a serious tone.

"Y-yes?" My mother had her arms crossed, and my dad was taking off his coat. "Care to explain why?"

"Um, well I.."

"Yes?" both my parents were waiting 'patiently' for my answer by now.

I remembered, "I didn't have enough time to study! Er- for my english test and so I was just going to miss that class but then I figured I could use the whole day to catch up on work." I knew I'd still be in trouble for making that kind of decision without them, but it's better than just telling them I skipped school for no reason.

"You know you aren't just supposed to decide that right?"

"I know..." I sighed.

"Right then. Well go up to your room and rest for school tomorrow. We'll deal with your decision later."

I nodded, but was curious to why my mom was suddenly blowing it off. She didn't seem to be _that_ upset about it. My dad had hardly even spoken.

I paused midway to my room. What time was it? I managed to sneak a peek of the clock on the hallway wall and it read 8:30 p.m. They _never_ got home that early. Never before eleven, and especially not without explanation. I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me.

I'm not sure why I was afraid. Maybe because I could imagine more impossible things based on the impossible things I'd already witnessed and been through, but I was almost certain that those people down there were _not_ my parents. I searched my room for something I might be able to defend myself with, and as I was I also couldn't help but feel crazy. Was I overreacting? Why would anything come after me anyway? I couldn't make sense of it.

I heard a knock at the door. "(Y/n) you alright?" it was my dad. Or it sounded like him anyway. I eventually picked up one of my textbooks since they were heavy anyway and might be able to do some damage.

What was I doing? I convinced myself that I was just petrified because of everything but I also didn't want to take any chances.

"Yes" I answered back in an assuring tone. "Can I come in? I just need to talk to you about something," I heard.

I was reluctant. "Um, yeah just give me a second." I looked for a rope in my room, the one I had used to haul Dark Pit to my house the first day I found him. I quietly opened my window, attached one end of the rope to the hook on the curtains, and threw the rest of the rope out the window. I went and unlocked the door swiftly and stood back, close to the window, textbook in hand.

Meanwhile...

"Pittoo, Pittoo!" Pit called. The goth angel had been thinking about (y/n) and had only just come back from leaving her at her house some time ago, but was, as always, instantly annoyed when he heard the nickname Pit and the goddess insisted on calling him.

"What is it?" he answered, frustrated already.

"Er- it's (y/n)," Pit clarified. Immediately Dark Pit focused his attention on the other angel's words. "What about her?" he inquired. "Well," Pit began, "I talked to Lady Palutena about what happened. She said that (y/n) might be in danger."

Dark Pit was getting worried, "why would she be?"

Pit explained, "Because she attacked the Clubberskull. I mean, usually humans who have contact with us don't have any- um direct contact with the monsters we deal with, so they aren't tied to our world."

"But?" Dark Pit pressed on.

"But since (y/n) did, she won't ever lose her memories of what happened. She made herself a part of it and I guess that puts her in danger because all the other monsters will see her as a threat...too. They'll take on different forms to...to deceive her."

Dark Pit cursed under his breath. Why did (y/n) have to go and be so stubborn? "How can they take on new forms?" he asked. "Apparently its only really happened a few times," Pit continued. "Lady Palutena said that every human who has done something like this so far hasn't survived...and Pandora herself gives monsters the ability to assume a sort of human form. They can talk too."

"What?!" the dark-haired angel was taken aback, his heart was pounding.

"The monsters get there early- ready to attack a weak opponent. And-and we aren't allowed to interfere...at all," Pit looks down.

"To hell with that," Dark Pit stated bluntly, "I'm not going to let her die! Besides if that's true why would you tell me?"

Pit bit his lip, "I told you since I knew you wouldn't really care about breaking rules..." he trailed off.

Dark Pit smirked, "Aren't you breaking one? By telling me?"

Pit shrugged, "I guess I am." He adjusted himself, "You should get down there, and quick. I'm not sure how long it'll take before.."

"Before they get there, right," Dark Pit notes. He is about to fly off but stops mid take-off. "Thanks Pit," he nods.

Back to you: 

Both my "mom" and "dad" come into the room. "I-I thought only _you_ had to talk to me...dad," I manage. They both looked at each other. "We decided we wanted a little chat together." My "mom" closed the door behind them and I noticed that she locked it behind her back.

I decided to be upfront. "I-Is there a reason why you locked the door?" I asked. This seemed to catch them by surprise. Maybe they weren't expecting me to notice.

"Sorry, silly me and my old habits," my "mom" said. Except it was only my dad that always locked doors on accident. This only added to my certainty and I couldn't help but wonder if my real parents were okay, if they were unharmed. Maybe these-whatever they were- only took their memories and not their lives. I hoped against everything.

I decided to be brave. "You uh- switched the personalities on accident, didn't you?" I said as I backed up slowly toward the window. Just as I did, both of them moved forward, "what do you mean?"

"My dad is the one who always locks doors, my mom never had that habit," I told them. They both give me amused faces, as though they recognize that they underestimated my observational skills. Now was a better time than any.

I hoped for the best and flung my textbook at them with all I had. I expected them to say "ow" or try to hide behind their disguises more, but instead my "dad" caught he book with his hand and it disintegrated.

"oops," he said. That did it. I nearly flung myself out the window, sliding down the rope and jumping off at the last second. I felt my phone in my back pocket and I was glad that at least I brought that with me. I ran as fast as I could away from my own home. I glanced back for a second and found two monstrous creatures chasing me- these were different than any I'd seen before. They were giant walking hands with a red bulging eye in the middle of the palm. _Did all these monsters have creepy eyes?_ Correction, they were walking hands, plural, with only four fingers. Four that came out the bottom and four out of the top with two palms facing either direction. It was like someone had cut off a person's hands, colored them swamp green with hideous pink fingernails, an stuck them together-back to back. The monster also had a gold-colored bracelet complete with spikes.

I held a scream in as best I could and literally ran for my life. In the midst of everything I called out, "Dark Pit!" Through for what reason I wasn't sure. He wouldn't hear me.

The monsters were fast approaching and I started to go over all the things I hadn't done in my life yet that I wanted so badly to do. Then I had to remind myself that I wanted this kind of thrill- this kind of adventure. I had nothing to defend myself with- what could I possibly do? I quickly picked up rocks on my way running, which slowed me down but I actually managed to turn around for split seconds and hit the things in the face- well I mean eye. "What do you want with meeee!?" I yelled, frustrated. I wondered if other people could see the monsters as I ran as well, or if it was just me. Even if it was late at night by now it was possible that there are people still out, and if they couldn't see the monsters, well they must have thought I was a lunatic.

I kept running, but I felt exhaustion creep up on me. I couldn't outrun them forever. I felt something tug at my shirt from behind and I fell backwards, staring up at the monsters. I closed my eyes, and punched blindly, my fist connecting with something squishy. I rolled to the right and barely dodged a stab from one of the fingers which instead left a gaping hole in my shirt. I backed up slowly, seeing that there was no longer a purpose in running if I was going to run out of energy. Might as well focus it on fending these things off.

Suddenly they charged at me, and out of instinct, I criss-crossed my arms in front of me, like Dark Pit had crossed his blades in front of the Clubberskull earlier.

I felt something lift me up just then, as well as two fired shots that sounded like arrows. "D-dark Pit?!" I opened my eyes and found that he had picked me up just in time.

"Thank the gods you're okay," he said.

"Barely," I noted, my body beginning to shiver from what had just happened.

"Hey it's alright," he comforted me, "You're safe now."

"You have no idea," I told him, "I was running for my life- they were disguised as my parents, I-"

"Hey! Hey hey, shhh stop stop," he interrupted me. "I know, I'm sorry I really am, for not getting here sooner, but now I am here okay? I won't let you go."

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and sighed in relief. "They won't stop now will they?" I asked the question I wished I didn't need the answer to.

"No, I'll explain more later. Let's get you back," he said.

I shook my head, "No way am I going back there," I exclaimed, referring to my house.

He smiled a little, "No, not your house, back to Skyworld."

"S-skyworld?" I asked, equally excited but also terrified, though I wasn't sure why- again. "What about my parents?"

"They're fine," he said. "They were knocked out but they're inside, I-um. I helped them, but they might lose their memories. They think that you're away on a trip to Spain for your Spanish class at school."

"What-how?" I wondered.

"I saw a poster for it in your room earlier," he grinned, "glad I remembered. They seemed to believe me. I told them I was a friend from school, and that maybe they had been so caught up in their work that they forgot you were leaving today. I might have used some memory-manipulation," he smirked.

I laughed the smallest bit. "Thank you. So, Skyworld..."

"You're ready right?" he questioned.

"Kind of," I told the truth.

"Ah, come on (y/n) where's your sense of adventure?"

I smiled.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
